The Mermaids of Anthari (a Smosh fanfic)
by onelittlewish16
Summary: Kalel, Mari, and Kasia are 3 friends with a secret that they have to keep from their boyfriends from the mainland.(Kalel gets Anthony;Kasia gets Ian;Mari gets Cody)
1. Intro

_Okay, so the first few chapters won't make unless you know some background. Kalel, Mari, and Kasia are mermaids, everyone who lives on the Mako Islands are. Mako is ruled by Queen Waliki. The Mako Islands are kind of like Hawaii. There is one large main island (Anthari) with lots of smaller islands. The thing about Mako is, only mermaids and mermen know about it or could get to it._

_My story is about friends Kasia, Mari, and Kalel and their struggles to keep their secret from the mortals of the mainland._


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm**_** really sorry that this chapter is short. I am suffering from an**_ _**EXTREME CASE OF WRITERS BLOCK! Anyway, the chapters will get longer as we get more into the story. HERE WE GOOOO!**_

"Come on guys! You are sooo slow!" Mari complained. Kalel and Kasia swam up to the surface to join Mari. Kalel spoke before Kasia could say anything, "Well, sorry but for the record you cheated." "No way! I beat you fair and square!" Mari protested. The girls all started splashing each other and laughing. "What was that?" A distant man's voice said. "I dunno, lets check it out" a second man's voice said followed by foot steps. "Get down!" Kasia whispered urgently. Mari and Kalel did as told and dove underwater. Kasia motioned for them to follow her back home.

"We _almost_ got caught," Kalel said. They were all at Mari's house on Anthari Island, The largest of the Mako Islands. "I know," Mari said quietly. "We _have _to be more careful next time," Kasia replied with a hint of urgency. "If Queen Waliki found out..." "She won't, because we won't tell her," Kalel said seriously. "Girls,dinner!" Mari's mom called from the kitchen. "Come on guys lets go eat. We can talk more about this tomorrow," Mari said.

_**Again sorry for the short chapter I had some EXTREME WRITERS BLOCK but, while I was typing the chapter above my brain started swarming with ideas so I'm gonna write now so I don't lose anything good BIIII!**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**HELLO! I am loving this! This a very time consuming thing and I love it! Anyway, QUE THE STORY!**_

Ian's POV:

Anthony and I were going to go with our friend Cody on his boat in the Pacific to film a video for Smosh. On the boat, Anthony and Cody started arguing about weather or not we should go farther out to sea. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying and when I looked up Cody was gone and Anthony had said something.

"What was that?" He asked. We both listened and heard laughter and splashing.

"I dunno, let's check it out," I said. As I said it the noise stopped but I still went to go see what it was. I heard 3 small quiet splashes then nothing, there was nothing there. Then, I did see something, a flash of wavy bleach blonde hair and a pink fin, like a mermaid's. "Don't be stupid Ian," I said quietly to myself, "mermaids don't exist."

* * *

Anthony's POV:

When I got home, after the boat trip, filming, that noise I heard, and Ian acting strange the whole ride home, I was exhausted. All I wanted to do was sleep.

I looked at the clock to see what time it was.

"4:30 P.M.? How is it still so early?" I wondered, "fine I'll stay up." I still couldn't shake the image out of my mind...'just forget about that and edit the video' I thought. I spent the rest of the day working on the video and fell asleep only to dream about that beautiful, elegant, graceful, blue tail that looked like it belonged to a mermaid. But that's impossible, right? Mermaids don't exist. Right?

_**OKAY so that was chapter 2 the other chapter 2 is really chapter 1 I just screwed up. ANYWAY, I an thinking of updates every Saturday. IDK! The next chapter will be with the girls and maybe I'll give Queen Waliki a POV IDK. BIIIII!**_


	4. Chapter 3

Ian's POV:

I woke up and decided to tell Anthony what I saw and heard. I got about of bed, got dressed, and almost crashed into Anthony at the door.

"Oh, hey I was just going to go talk to you," I said stupidly. It was true, I just didn't really know what to say.

"Ya me too," Anthony replied, " I saw something in the ocean when we were on the boat. Something beautiful...something elegant...something graceful..something blue," Anthony was in some sort of daze and it scared me.

"Anthony? You okay?" I said carefully.

"Huh? Ya, I'm fine..." Anthony said.

"So, um...what do you think you saw?" I asked.

"I don't know. It looked like a fin, like it belonged to a mermaid."

"But that's impossible right?" We said in unison, " mermaids don't exist."

* * *

Mari's POV:

Kalel and I were going to Midnight Lagoon and we wanted to invite Kasia so I texted her.

Hey Kas wanna come 2 ML w/ Kalel and me?

-AtomicMari

Sure! I just gotta feed Rou real quick and then I'll meet u at ML in about five mins. Bi!

-CutieKasia

k c u then!

-AtomicMari

After texting Kasia I got Kalel and we swam to the lagoon that we found and waited for Kasia

After a long time Kasia swan up into the lagoon to join us. She was _way_ past five minutes but whatever.

"That was _not_ five minutes," Kalel joked. Kasia made a face and we all laughed.

"Okay serious time," I said," yesterday, did anyone see you?"

Kalel closed her eyes and spoke, "My tail went above water. One of them might have seen it."

"And I went down after you guys so they might have seen my hair or something," Kasia confessed.

"This is bad," I said, "If someone did see us, then lets hope against hope that the think they're crazy."


	5. Chapter 4

Mari's POV:

After a few days Kalel, Kasia, and I stopped worrying and went back to how life was before the two voices. We all went back to texting, swimming, and Youtube vlogs.

_hey Kas, wanna go swimming w/ me and Kalel?_

_-AtomicMari_

_Ya, meet u at ML_

_-CutieKasia_

To Midnight Lagoon then

* * *

Kalel's POV:

"Okay so where do ya wanna swim?" I asked.

"I wanna swim with dolphins!" Kasia exclaimed.

"Okay then" Mari laughed. We swam to where the dolphins lived and found Ronny, a dolphin we had befriend. Mari always had a stronger connection with Ronny. It was like Pip, Buki, and me or Kasia and Roulette.

"Hiya Ronny!" Mari said happily on the surface, "Did ya miss me?"

"Awww...that's so cute!" Kasia laughed. We always teased Mari. We swam around for a while and eventually I heard that voice again. The same voice from last week.

"Kal come on. We can't let them see us," Kasia said. I was paralyzed. I couldn't move.

"I'll meet you at Midnight Lagoon. I just wanna know what they look like," I replied. Mari and Kas went under and water and I just floated there waiting. I thought I would never see the voices until I heard:

"Hi" I jumped at the sound.

"Um, hi" I said awkwardly. The boy was cute, "I'm Kalel."

"I'm Anthony. What are you doing out in the middle no where?"

"Dolphins swim here."

"How did you get here?"

"Boat same as you"

Anthony looked at me weirdly.

"Why don't you come aboard and we can talk more," He said. Anthony obviously saw my scared expression and quickly added, "Or I could swim with you."

"Um, I would love to really but I should be headed home..." I said hastily.

"Wait," Man, he was persistent," There was a cave a few minutes back. Maybe we could talk there?"

I thought about his proposal and said yes. He offered to take me in his boat but I insisted on swimming. I raced the boat and still had time to dry off and think.

"How did you get here so fast?" Anthony asked in disbelief.

"Never underestimate a girl who swims openly with dolphins," I replied seriously. We both laughed and talked for what seemed like forever. We had a lot in common, for someone from the mainland. Without realizing it, I asked Anthony if he wanted to swim with me.

"Ya, that would be great," Anthony said with a smile.

_what did I just do? Anthony will see my tail and think I'm a freak._..

Anthony and I got in. I could feel my tail coming...


End file.
